memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cole
Photo matching character? The photo shows a man wearing a command division uniform, but the text and sidebar link to operations division as the man's division. ? -- Captain MKB 04:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it is debatable whether the depicted person really is Cole, at all. According to the article, Cole wasn't positively identified, and the image shows an actor that normally plays Hutchison (which is a command division ensign, too). From the description in the article, it seems as if this identification depends solely on the fact that there isn't any other ensign in the room - can we really be sure of that, or could there have been another character in an unseen corner, or an actor with non-visible rank pins, while this actor was "meant" to be Hutchison? -- Cid Highwind 19:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) So the image or the division might need adjustment. I am not 100% knowledgable which is why i brought this up here. is there any source establishing any aspect of this has anything to do with operations division? or should that notation be removed or adjusted to match the command uniform? -- Captain MKB 20:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've changed the category to reflect the article, not the image, which is what I used the first time around. I plan to check the episode to even see if a division was given, since I'm not sure why that info would have been presented in a manner other visual based on the limited text we have. - 09:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The discussion on Talk:Rossi is all relevant here. I also didn't find any evidence in the episode to suggest that Cole was in the operations division, though there are two operations crew members sitting behind T'Pol whose ranks couldn't be seen. That said, it would seem that the image is the correct part of the article. - 10:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :In which case, the question becomes whether Hutchison should really be a separate character with the same actor image. Talk:Rossi makes it sound as if the only evidence for that is this edit coming from a potentially unreliable source. The article about Hutchison doesn't add any relevant details, either. I'm going to add a merge suggestion to these articles so that this can be sorted out. -- Cid Highwind 13:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::It won't be the first time in Trek history one of the recurring background performers received two or more names during the show's run. Tom (talk) 23:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I've re-watched the episode and removed all speculation from this article. There was just an Ensign Cole mentioned sitting in the mess hall in the direction. There are two more unknown crewmembers at the next table with Cesar Rodriguez and in front of Rossi another table with Aouri Makhlouf and Martin Ko. Ko also portrayed an Ensign for example. There was no mention of the division Cole was serving in. Tom (talk) 11:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC)